equestrian_civil_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Rainbow Dash (character)
Rainbow Dash is a female Pegasus living in Equestria before and during the Equestrian Civil War. After the events of the Dimensional War brought a new governmental system to Equestria, Rainbow was expected to join her brother in royalty over the Southern half of Equestria and was most likely going to be dubbed a princess. However to everyone's surprise she sided with Celestia and joined the Solar Accord Armed Forces. Under the guidance of former Midnight Pilots and already having trained with the Apex Pilots during the Dimensional War, Rainbow was taught to become a master of the Pilot combat style. She was linked to a Titan, Sideswipe, and became a member of an infamous group known as the Ace Pilots. After Spitfire defected from the group, Rainbow became the next leader. As it's leader, she guided this band of elite Pilots against the Midnight Coalition, as well as the Equestrian Militant Front (Militia) and the Changeling Armed Forces. Rainbow herself did not believe in Emancipation, Sanctity or even Transcendence. She was only in it to get back at her brother. Rainbow Dash had a tendency to talk down about everyone else and dubbed other Pilots "noobs," "scrubs" and "wimps." She also had a bloodlust against the Apex Pilots, seeing them only as trophies to be claimed despite the fact that Connor had taught her everything she knew about CQC. Rainbow and her Titan became feared units as they slew endless waves of Midnight forces and single-handedly attacked a Royal Navy fleet patrolling the Celestial Sea, with only the HMS Diadem, HMS Wales and HMS England remaining before she had to flee. Rainbow Dash also mounted the attack on the HMS Henry VIII, bringing the ship and many of the escape pods down with the help of the Precursor Ion Weapon Towers. As Scootaloo fought in the battle to defend the wreck, she witnessed Sideswipe Terminate two Midnight Titans and kill their Pilots mercilessly, unaware at the time that the ruthless Pilot inside was Rainbow Dash. She avoided combat with the superior for as Sevens had told her to, with Blaze instead engaging her. After Rainbow discovered TF-7777 and tried to engage him in combat, she was shocked to find the Pilot inside the mech was far more talented than she anticipated and after Sideswipe sustained damage, she was forced to flee. Later once she discovered the same pair took down the Precursor Ion Weapon Towers and was promoted to the Apex Pilots, she had a personal grudge against them. As the war raged Rainbow Dash managed to slay Apex Claymore at the Battle for Everfree and aid Ace Pilot Shining Armor in killing Apex Sea-Knight in the same battle, though in the battle she tried to finally kill Apex Firefly but was met with more of a challenge than she assumed she would face, and her Titan sustained massive damage. Sevens managed to rip off Sideswipe's right arm and do massive damage to his cockpit before Sideswipe fled and the two Pilots engaged in CQC. Despite her speed and strength, Rainbow wasn't able to defeat Apex Firefly and ran after her helmet was smashed off by the enemy's punch. She didn't notice the enemy flinch once her face was revealed, and was unaware that it was her sister as she shot her in the gut and ran. Sideswipe was repaired and upgraded as a unique hybrid between a Prime Ronin and a Prime Northstar, wielding a Broadsword and possessing the ability to fly unaided. During the raid on the SS Celestia, Sideswipe and Rainbow Dash tried one last time to kill Apex Firefly and TF-7777 but once again were defeated by their superior skill and coordination. However this time Rainbow was ripped out of her mech and Sideswipe's DataCore was crushed by Sevens. Distraught at her Titan's death and undergoing a Neural Feedback Pulse, Rainbow tried to kill Apex Firefly once again in CQC but just like last time she failed, only this time Scootaloo revealed her identity and told Rainbow to run away and never return, unwilling to kill her sister. Rainbow got the drop on her sister and swept her off her feet before shooting her in the gut with a P2 handgun before Sevens could interfere. Trying to finish off her enemy, Rainbow failed to pull the trigger on Scootaloo's head and was grabbed by Sevens, who squeezed her to stun her and crush her gear beyond use before preparing for a Fastball off of the side of the ship. He looked at her, said "enjoy your flight" and threw her at insane speeds off of the ship. Rainbow's wings had been broken by Sevens' grip and thus she was unable to stop herself from hitting the ground, but to her luck she was caught by a Titan belonging to an Ouroboros mercenary who then took her to DeBolt. DeBolt told Rainbow she was beyond help but was welcome to stay with her until the war subsided, and the Black Market mare would do what she could to clear Rainbow of her charges once the Midnight won. As the Last Lights flooded Equestria, Rainbow re-entered her previous home to find any signs of her family or friends, coming across Fielde and Rarity in the radioactive fog. She witnessed Rarity die of radiation poisoning and became friends with Fielde not long before her own body could no longer survive and she died of the same ailment.